Délicieuse imposture
by Seirenn
Summary: Afin d'exaucé le vœu de son oncle, Sasuke Uchiwa, duc de Ravenham se marie avec la sulfureuse Midori Uzumaki…enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.
1. Chapter 1

**Délicieuse imposture**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Couple : Sasuke/…**

**Résumé : Afin d'exaucé le vœu de son oncle, Sasuke Uchiwa, duc de Ravenham se marie avec la sulfureuse Midori Uzumaki…enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.**

**Prologue:**

-Midori ! Tu ne peux pas nous faire sa ! N'as-tu donc aucune compassion ?

-Voyons Naruto, je ne l'aime pas. Pourquoi devrais-je me marier avec cet homme ? Répondit une jeune femme d'une beauté incroyable et aux yeux bleue azur.

-Mais, si tu refuse, notre famille en sera encore plus déshonorée. Mère n'y survivra pas.

-Qu'elle n'y survive pas alors. Je ne l'épouserais pas. De plus, mon cœur est déjà prit.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Comment peux-tu me demander de sacrifier mon amour et ma liberté pour vous ? Je pensais que toi au moins me comprendrais … vas-tu me trahir, Naruto ?

Naruto la contempla longuement. Que pouvait-il répondre a sa ? Que pouvait-il faire ? A la mort de leur père bien-aimé, ils étaient devenus pauvres et seul leur titre leur permettait de vivre encore parmi la noblesse. Le mariage de sa sœur avec le Duc de Ravenham leur serait bénéfique. Hélas, Midori ne voulait rien entendre.

-Je …Je ne veux pas te contraindre. Mais y a tu bien réfléchis ? Nous ne pouvons pas décliner l'offre du Duc sans provoquer un duel.

Midori, soupira et ferma les yeux. Puis quand elle les ouvrit, une étincelle qui ne plût pas à Naruto y était gravé.

-Qui parle de décliner ? Lui demanda telle, une expression maligne étirait ses traits délicats.

Midori saisit son frère par le poignet et l'entraina à travers la pièce, pour le camper en face d'un grand miroir. D'un rapide mouvement, elle lui délia les cheveux et une longue cascade dorée lui recouvrit les épaules pour ne s'arrêter qu'aux reins. Ainsi, ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux blond et long, quoique ceux de Midori fussent un peu plus longs. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de son frère, collant sa joue contre la sienne. Une personne ne les connaissant pas n'aurait put distinguer la fille du garçon temps leur visages étaient similaires. La seule chose que l'on pourrait distinguer avec aisance est le regard de Naruto, bleue comme celui de sa sœur, mais contrairement à elle, ses yeux possédaient encore l'innocence de son jeune âge, alors que ceux de Midori étaient calculateurs et déjà souillés par la noirceur du monde. Elle se savait désirable et se servait de son physique pour arriver à ses fins. Naruto, lui était un garçon, mais cela ne se voyait pas du tout. Sa fine silhouette élancé en faisait baver plus d'une et même certains hommes se faisant appeler « gentleman » ce laissait aller a leur bas instincts et lui faire quelques propositions indécentes. Naruto, se faisait alors une joie de les provoquer en duel pour laver son honneur. Les deux jumeaux Uzumaki étaient assez connue pour leurs beautés.

-Vois tu, le mariage n'a pas à être annulé. Tu n'as qu'a prendre ma…

-Voyons Midori, oublierais tu que je suis un homme ? Comment veux tu que je prenne ta place.

-Naruto, ce n'est qu'un détail. Tu prendras ma place avant la cérémonie et…

-Non, la coupa Naruto en s'éloignant d'elle. Le soir, pendant la nuit de noce, je ne pourrais pas faire…faire…la…la. Voyant le sourire narquois de sa jumelle, Naruto abrégea. Tu mas compris. Je suis un homme et je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut.

-Ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour, pendant qu'il me fera la cour, j'imposerais mes règles qu'il sera obliger d'accepter ci il souhaite vraiment m'épousée et la je lui dirais qu'il est hors de question d'avoir des rapports trop intime.

-Mais s'il remarque l'imposture nous risquons la mort et mère aussi.

-Soit, mais si tu refuse de prendre ma place, moi je ne me marierais pas avec lui et donc tu risqueras ta vie dans un stupide duel que tu aurais put éviter.

-Midori !

-Naruto !

-Tu ne le penses pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non mais je ne veux pas être forcé de l'épouser. Et crois moi, si je ne veux pas, je ne l'épouserais pas. A toi maintenant de faire ton choix, et ne penses pas qu'à toi Naruto. Maman risque plus que vous.

Naruto baissa la tête, il se savait piégé.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire Midori, aide moi…

Sa sœur le pris délicatement dans ses bras et lui répondit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fais moi juste confiance et on s'en sortira.

Naruto enfouis sa tête dans le cou de sa sœur, il lui ferait confiance.

Le jeune homme était loin de se douté que cette dernière avait une fois de plus réussi a le berné avec ses airs de gentille fille.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Délicieuse imposture**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Couple : Sasuke/…**

**Ohayoo^^**

**Voici le 1 chapitre de Délicieuse imposture et j'espère qu'il vous plairas.**

**Je remercies ceux qui ont lu le prologue et surtout ceux qui mon laissez une review.**

**Hina-Pyon**

**Chapitre 1:**

Un jeune homme sauta gracieusement de sa voiture. Il se trouvait devant un grand château.

Son regard noir parcourait la surface du vieux bâtiment et son visage arbora un air dégouté.

Il regrettait déjà d'être venu.

**-Shika, gare la voiture un peu plus loin et rejoins moi,** Ordonna-t-il à son valet et aussi meilleur ami Shikamaru l'éternel endormis.

Et d'un pas décidé, il poussa avec force, les portes qui menaient sur la cour.

Il avança à travers celle-ci, la même expression gravée sur le visage.

La cour du château était dans un état déplorable. Il savait très bien que la famille Uzumaki était ruinée et n'avait plus aucun moyen de se payer les services d'une quelconque aide pour s'occuper du château. Voilà pourquoi, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa duc de Ravenham, était contraint d'épouser la fille de la comtesse Uzumaki. Bien sur, ce mariage arrangeait aussi sa famille mais ceux qui en serraient le plus bénéficiaires étaient les Uzumaki.

Lâchant un soupir, il se dirigea vers la grande porte du château avec la ferme intention de se faire annoncer, mais il s'arrêta.

Il venait d'entendre un son magnifique.

Curieux, il dévia de sa route et alla vers l'écurie qui se trouvait sur sa droite. La douce mélodie venait bien de là.

Le duc entraperçut une chevelure blonde qui disparut aussitôt qu'il la vit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir le visage de la personne à qui elle appartenait.

L'éclat de rire qu'il avait entendu plus tôt et qui l'avait guidé jusque là, résonna de plus belle dans l'écurie. C'était un son cristallin, pur.

Définitivement trop curieux, Sasuke marchas vers le fond, où se trouvait le box dans lequel il avait aperçu les mèches blondes.

Là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une magnifique créature, allongée sur la paille, jouant avec de mignons chatons.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout éparpillés tout autour d'elle, créant ainsi un effet lumineux, la rendant puisque c'était une femme, encore plus irréelle.

On aurait dit un ange.

Elle ne portait qu'une simple chemise blanche, lui arrivant aux cuisses, et, qui semblait être trop grande pour elle, car elle lui dénudait une épaule. En guise de pantalon, elle ne portait qu'un fin collant marron et chaussée de bottes noires lui arrivant aux genoux.

A cette vision, le duc faillit commette l'irréparable mais se retint.

Toujours entrain d'admirer le corps désirable qui était exposée devant lui, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le silence de l'écurie.

Quand enfin il le remarque, il fut hypnotisé par une paire d'yeux azurs, dont l'innocence le transperça.

Les yeux étaient interrogateurs, et la jolie blonde s'était redressée, dévoilant encore plus sa peau dorée qui semblait être d'une incroyable douceur.

-**Qui êtes-vous ? **Questionna la délicieuse créature, toujours en fixant le duc de ses grands yeux bleus.

Sasuke sursauta imperceptiblement en entendant la voix légèrement inquiète de la jeune femme.

Reprenant contenance, il répondit d'une voix qui se voulait séduisante :

**-Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa, aussi duc de Ravenham. Et vous, vous êtes Midori Uzumaki.**

Ce n'était pas une question. Le duc se savait en présence de sa future femme, il commençait donc à lui faire la cour.

La belle blonde se releva précipitamment et s'inclina gracieusement, penchant le buste en avant, comme l'aurait fait un homme. Mais le duc n'en prit pas conscience, trop absorbé par la jolie teinte cramoisie que prenait la jeune femme.

**-Veuillez m'excusez pour ma tenue négligée, et je dois aussi vous dire que je suis juste le…**commença la jeune femme.

**-Ce n'est rien, au contraire, vous êtes comme le disait la rumeur, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et cela, même dans le plus simple appareil.**

Il regarda avec insistance l'épaule dénudée qui semblait le supplier de la caresser.

Ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, il approcha sa main gantée de l'épaule et l'efflora.

La jeune blonde ouvrit grand les yeux.

**- Que faites-vous ? Ne me touchez pas !**

Elle dégagea la main du duc d'une tape.

Sasuke abaissa sa main et darda son regard noir sur le joli visage de la blonde.

**-Rien qui ne devrait vous étonner,** rétorqua t-il sèchement, énervé de se voir rejeté par une femme aussi jolie qu'elle puisse être.

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

**-Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas être étonnée quand je me fais caresser par un inconnu ?**

**-Parce que, dans cette tenue, vous avez l'air de n'attendre que ça.**

Outrée, la jolie blonde le toisa avec mépris.

**-Je ne vois pas quel est le problème. Ma tenue et tout-à-fait appropriée pour ce que j'avais à faire.**

Le duc, alerté par ses paroles, l'incendia du regard. Il ne les avait pas compris correctement.

Cette femme venait-elle d'avoir rendez-vous avec un galant ? Alors qu'elle se savait fiancée à duc !

Sasuke ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'un autre homme ait pu goûter à ses caresses avant lui et perdit le contrôle de ses actes.

Il la saisit par le bras et la plaqua sauvagement sue la paille, parmi les chatons, la bloquant de son corps.

**-Mais lâchez-moi ! Qu'ais-je fais de mal ? Je ne vous permets pas…**

**-Moi aussi je ne vous permets pas de vous donnez à n'importe qui. Et je vais vous apprendre à copuler avec le premier venu sur la paille.**

Sans se soucier des tremblements du corps sous lui, le duc posa violement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de le repousser.

**-Arrêtez…**réussi telle à articuler entre deux baisers.

La peur qu'elle ressentit à ce moment se fit peu à peu remplacée par un par une toute nouvelle sensation, tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait dans les bras du jeun homme.

Elle entoura les épaules du duc, et pendant que se dernier avait délaissé sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou, le parsemant de baisers fougueux, la jeune femme rejeta sa tête en arrière lui offrant ainsi sa gorge. Un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

**-Sasuke ?** Appela une voix.

Le duc grogna et relâcha à contre cœur la jeune femme, qui rouge de honte, se leva agilement et courut hors de l'écurie pour se réfugier au château.

Elle passa devant le fidèle valet du duc qu'elle faillit bousculer tant elle courrait vite.

Shikamaru rappela son maître, qui se remettait avec difficulté de ses émotions, tant il était frustré.

**-C'est bon Shika, je t'ai entendu.**

**-Qui était la personne qui vient de sortir ?** demanda le valet par pur curiosité.

**-Ma fiancée.** Répondit Sasuke d'une voix froide.

**-Ah,** dit simplement Shikamaru d'une voix endormis. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est qu'il venait de rencontrer la dite fiancée dans le salon du château, quand il avait cherché son maître dans la bâtisse, juste avant de regarder dans les écuries. Cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait point vu le duc.

Naruto courut jusqu'au château et entra sans avoir pris la peine de s'annoncer. Il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers mais fut interpelé par sa sœur.

-**Que t'arrive-il Naruto ? Tu es tout rouge.**

**-R-rien ! Tout va bien.**

**-Tiens, tu as de la paille dans les cheveux. Tu devrais aller te changer, le duc ne va pas tarder, je viens de voir son valet.**

Naruto acquiesça mais se garda bien de lui raconter sa rencontre avec son futur mari.

A suivre

**Voila^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Couple : Sasuke/…**

**Résumé : Afin d'exaucé le vœu de son oncle, Sasuke Uchiwa, duc de Ravenham se marie avec la sulfureuse Midori Uzumaki…enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait.**

**Salut!**

**J'ai enfin eu le courage de poster ce chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes alors n'hésité pas a me le faire savoir si elles sont trop nombreuses. **

**Et j'aimerais faire une annonce:**

**Je n'est toujours pas trouver de Beta alors si quelqu'un n'as pas peur de corriger des fautes incroyables et de me donner son avis sur le déroulement de mes histoires, j'aimerais bien qu'elle me face signe. Je lui en serais reconnaissante.**

**Merci^^**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lut mon dernier chapitre ainsi que celles qui m'ont laisser une review et je tient a dire que je ne connais malheureusement pas "Kiss me Princess" . Donc ne soyez pas déçut si l'histoire ne se déroule pas comme dans ce manga, d'accord? Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 **

Les deux jeunes gens se tenaient assis face à face. Ils semblaient se jauger du regard, froid et hautain pour l'un, sensuel et sournois pour l'autre.

**-Êtes-vous d'accord ?** Questionna la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

Le jeune homme aux yeux onyx se leva d'un bond, la colère marquant ses traits.

**-Que dites-vous ? Je refuse, vous entendez ? Je refuse ce compromis ! **Protesta le duc avec véhémence.

**-Donc, il n'y aura pas de mariage !**

Le duc de Ravenham contourna la petite table du salon qui se trouvait entre eux et se positionna près de la jeune femme. Cette dernière assise, sur un fauteuil, ne lui prêta aucune attention, et continua sur le même ton :

-**Je ne souhaite pas partager-votre couche. Mais, nous pouvons très bien avoir des amants chacun de notre côté, pourquoi cela dérangerait-il ? **Insista telle.

Sasuke serra les poings.

**-Cela dérange par le fait que vous serez ma femme et je refuse de vous partagez avec un autre. Certes, ce n'est en rien un mariage d'amour mais croyez moi, je vous ferai mienne et vous serez consentante. Comme plut tôt dans l'écurie.**

Midori leva les yeux vers lui. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, messire.**

Le duc de Ravenham leva un sourcil interrogatif. Avait-elle déjà oublié leur première rencontre ? Impossible !

**-Pourtant quand je vous tenais dans mes bras vous étiez si douce. Feignez-vous donc une perte de mémoire ?**

Midori Uzumaki se leva et se rapprocha de son vis-à-vis. Comment osait-il l'accuser de… de feindre une perte mémoire ? Il est vrais que ce n'était pas vraiment un insulte, mais, de quel droit se permettait-il d'imaginer une quelconque scène qui se serait passée entre eux ! Dans l'écurie en plus !

**-Je vous assure, votre Grâce, je ne vois pas de quoi il en retourne. Aujourd'hui est bien la première fois que nous nous rencontrons ! Et vous le savez,** répliqua la belle avec indignation.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus. Quelle bonne actrice elle faisait, cette petite sotte.

**-Il suffit !** L'agressa t-il.** Cette comédie n'a que trop durée, il ya longtemps que j'ai lu en vous. Vous n'êtes qu'une manipulatrice et n'êtes point innocente comme vous vous essayez à me le faire croire. Dire que j'étais prêt à vous croire pure.**

Outrée, la jeune femme recula d'un pas.

-**Comédienne ? Moi ? Mais pour quelle raison je vous prie ? Ne vous ai-je pas montré mon véritable moi ? Qui suis-je donc alors ?**

**-Vous êtes bien Midori Uzumaki, aussi connue sous le nom de « la dévoreuse »**… répondit-il. Un soupir las s'échappa de sa bouche, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. **Pourtant,** repris t-il, **tout à l'heur, dans l'écurie, vous m'avez semblée innocente et je fus même persuadé que vous fûtes simplement victime de votre réputation à cause de votre incroyable beauté, mais maintenant…je vois rien qu'en vous regardant dans les yeux, toutes la sournoiserie qui vous habite.**

En disant cela, le duc fixa son regard noir dans les yeux bleus de Midori. Celle-ci, loin d'être intimidée, laissa un sourire ironique parcourir ses lèvres.

**-Alors comme ça, le grand duc de Ravenham Sasuke Uchiwa, n'est autre qu'un homme ayant de dangereux troubles mentaux ? Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré dans l'écu…**

La jeune femme se tut de justesse. Elle écarquilla ses beaux yeux bleus. Mais oui, Naruto, lui y était surement d'où la paille dans les cheveux. Elle reprit contenance et décida de jouer le jeu.

-**Je vois que cela ne sers plus à rien. Vous avez raison. Je reconnais volontiers m'être jouée de vous… mais,** continua-telle très vite en voyant le visage du duc changer. **Je voulais juste me faire une idée de mon futur mari. Ne m'en voulez pas, sire ! Mais être contraint à se marier n'est pas vraiment un rêve. J'aime à être libre et j'espérais que vous ne me prendriez pas la seule chose qui me resterait après notre mariage. **

Le duc la contempla longuement. Quelle était la cause de ce revirement de comportement ?

**-Que vous resteras-t-il après notre mariage ? Et n'essayez pas de me faire croire à votre vertu, trop de rumeurs circulent sur votre compte.**

Midori lui lança un regard peiné.

**-J-je… pourtant je vous assure que jamais je n'ai …ce que je veux dire, c'est que les rumeurs ne sont pas toujours fondées.**

**-Tss… Parlons d'autre chose. Moi seul pourra décider si vous êtes encore pure…lors de notre nuit de noce.**

**POV Midori**

Mais que cet homme est têtu ! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas accepter ma condition? Tout le monde y gagnerait ! Et surtout , comment je vais annoncer à Naruto qui devra se débrouiller pour la nuit de noce ? D'une main, je cachais le sourire qui étirait mes lèvres.

C'est simple, je ne lui dirais rien et je le mettrais devant le fait accompli après la cérémonie.

**Fin POV**

**-Mon seigneur, je suis dans l'obligation de vous quitter. Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où je dois me préparer pour notre mariage. **

Sasuke lui prit la main pour y déposer ses lèvres et lui murmura :

**-N'oubliez pas, je vous ferais mienne …**

Naruto était toujours allongée sur son lit. Il repensait au duc de Ravenham, à ses yeux noirs glaciaux. Assurément, cet homme ne pourrait jamais leurs pardonner si son secret était mis a jour. Pris d'un besoin subit, il se leva et courut vers les appartements de sa mère.

Il traversa le boudoir apparenté à la chambre à coucher et pénétra dans celle-ci. Là, il fut soulager de la voir dormir paisiblement. Le jeune blond s'avança vers le lit en baldaquin et la contempla.

Un doux sourire éclaira son visage d'ange alors que ses doigts, aussi fins que ceux de sa sœur passèrent et repassèrent dans les cheveux roux de sa mère.

-Dois-je vraiment le faire, mère ? Murmura t-il d'une voix indécise.

Des larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues et il pleura silencieusement. Une de ses perles d'eau tomba sur le visage de la comtesse, qui se réveilla et fut surprise de découvrir son fils à ses côtés, les yeux noyés de larmes. Kushina se redressa et le prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

**-Pourquoi pleures-tu** ? Lui demanda-telle.

Le jeune Naruto d'abord étonné de se sentir enlacé se remit bien vite à pleurer, tout en essayant de répondre à sa mère.

**-J-je ne sais pas quoi faire, mère. J-je n-ne ve-veux pas faire de mal autour de moi…mais…mais…**

**-Mais… ?**

**-Mais je n'ai aucune envie de faire souffrir Midori ! Elle est ma jumelle et compte beaucoup pour moi.**

Kushina éloigna fronça les sourcils et éloigna son fils par les épaules pour le pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

**-Oh Naruto ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons ce genre de discutions et je me répète : ne te laisse pas avoir par Midori ! Tu la connais et je suis certaine qu'elle t'a encore forcé à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté ! Il serait temps qu'elle apprenne à se comporter comme une femme de son rang ! Demain elle sera la femme du duc de Ravenham. **

**-Mais je ne sais vraiment pas…**Commença Naruto d'une voix incertaine.

**-Non ! Ecoute mon trésor. Fais ce qui te semble juste ! Personne ne peut te contraindre si tu ne le veux pas, alors fait ce que tu penses être la meilleure chose à faire. **

Naruto réalisa l'ampleur de ces paroles. Ce qu'il voulait…ce qu'il voulait c'était que sa famille puisse être heureuse ! Mais il ne voulait pas se marier à la place de sa sœur !

**A suivre**

**Alors? Cela vous plaît-il toujours? Pour le prochain chapitre je répondrais à toutes vos reviews alors n'hésiter pas à me questionner.**

**Bye bye**

**Hina-Pyon  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...

**Je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir mis du temps avant de posté se chapitre. **

**Il a été corrigé par Hanako, ma beta, je la remercie donc pour sa. Je remercie aussi les personnes m'ayant laisser un review, sa ma fait vraiment plaisirs.**

**RAR:**

**Yezel:** Merci beaucoup, moi aussi je ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble a Kiss me princess, j'ai acheté les 3 premiers et...non je ne trouve pas. Bye-bi

**NanaBaka:** Oui, je me souviens de toi, d'ailleurs c'est grace a toi et a Sana-Teme que j'ai voulut progressé et donc voila, je fais des efforts mais mes betas y sont pour beaucoup. Merci pour ton com, c'est motivant. Bye bye

**Kuro:** Ce n'est rien, au final tu m'as laissé une review non? Merci et je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps. Voila la suite j'espere que tu l'as lira. Kissu

**Yaoi-girl-sasunarusasu:** Merci pour ta review mais désolé, je pense que je mettrais toujours autant de temps pour posté les suites, bien que j'essaierais d'etre moin lente. En tout cas merci beaucoup.

**Une fan:** Ne t'inquiète pas pour la déscendance, Sasuke ne s'en soucie pas lui... Je ne sais pas encore si Midori va morfler, enfin ce n'est pas pour se chapitre du moin. Merci pour ta review.

**Joonie S.A:** Merci a toi, sa fait plaisirs de recevoir le com d'une ancienne beta, bien voila donc la suite, bonne lecture et j'espere qu'elle te plaira. Bisou

**Yaone-Kami:** Contente que tu trouves cela interressant, et en esperant que sa dureras. Arigato pour ta review. Bye-bi

**Narciza-Pottermalefoy:** J'ai comme l'impression que Midori n'est pas vraiment appréciée...La pauvre. Merci pour ton com, et voila la suite. Au revoir

**Komurin: **Bah pour les chatons c'est simple, la famille de Naruto est pauvre donc ils n'ont pas les moyens d'entretenir des chevaux et les chatons a l'époque on en trouvait partout...enfin je crois. Et si Sasuke n'a pas remarquer le torse plat de sa fiancé...disont qu'il était trop absorbé par la beauté de la jeune fille. En tout cas merci pour la review.

**Hanako Hayashi:** Toi je te remercie du fond du coeur, je suis contente de t'avoir prise pour beta. Arigato.

**Psyco288:** Moi je suis fan des historiques d'harlequin et j'ai toujours voulut en lire en version yaoi alors comme il n'y en avait pas, j'en ai fait un, voila. Et voici la suite, Bisous.

**Lina:** Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise a ce point, voila la suite. Arigato.

**Az:** Merci beaucoup. Bye-bi

**Choco97:** Merci, contente quelle te plaise et tu peux desormais lire la suite. Bisous.

**Chapitre 3**

Un soupir lui échappa et il se releva, la tête baissée.

Sa mère essaya de croiser son regard mais ne pût rien distinguer à cause des mèches blondes qui tombaient en cascade devant ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, puis au dernier moment, il se retourna et sa mère pût enfin voir son visage. Et il s'y trouvait l'expression d'une personne déterminée. Elle en fut grandement soulagée. Car même si elle ne savait pas quel était le poids qui lui écrasait le cœur, Kushina était maintenant persuadée qu'il choisirait la bonne solution. Elle le voyait sur son visage.

- Je vous remercie mère, vos mots m'ont aidés à y voir plus clair. Il lui sourit. Et partit.

- Bonne chance Naruto... chuchota la femme aux longs cheveux roux, avant de se rallonger.

* * *

Naruto avançait dans les couloirs du château, qui le menaient à sa chambre et ne fut pas surprit d'apercevoir sa sœur, à l'opposé, se dirigeant vers lui, un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

Elle s'arrêta, quelques mètres devant lui, persuadée qu'il allait en faire de même mais fut surprise lorsque son sosie masculin passa près d'elle sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Mais ce qui l'étonna davantage, fut la phrase qu'il lui glissa en passant à sa hauteur :

- J'accepte... pour mère.

Midori se retourna et vis son frère entrer dans sa chambre. Un rire cristallin lui échappa alors que son regard devint glacé.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sur de toi... Naruto... D'un mouvement gracieux elle se retourna afin de continuer sa route, ses longs cheveux dorés l'entouraient tel une aura lumineuse.

* * *

La jeune femme regardait d'un air triste le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Elle commençait à douter de son choix.

Une toux discrète se fit entendre dans la calèche, ce qui eut pour effet de la ramener à l'instant présent.

- Eh bien, Dame Midori, vous ne me semblez pas vraiment heureuse en ce ci beau jour. Pourrais-je savoir qu'elle est la cause de votre mal-être ?

La jolie blonde s'empressa de répondre :

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas Seigneur Madara. Il me serait impossible d'être triste aujourd'hui.

- J'en conçois très chère, alors pourquoi une telle expression ?

- J'ai… je… C'est juste que… cela me semble tellement incroyable… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, mon Seigneur ! Je vais me marier avec votre illustre neveu, un Uchiwa !

La jeune femme venait de s'exprimer avec tant de joie, qu'on aurait pu croire que cela la réjouissait vraiment, mais au fond d'elle, elle eut un pincement au cœur en sachant que bientôt il lui serait impossible de retourner en arrière.

Le Seigneur Madara sourit fièrement en entendant ces paroles prononcées par la douce voix de celle qui serait bientôt une Uchiwa, et confirma ses dires.

- Ah ce n'est que cela ! Je comprends, que le fait qu'une famille de votre rang, se retrouvant liée à la grande famille des Uchiwa puisse vous rendre mal à l'aise mais ne vous souciez point de cela jeune fille, tout ce passera pour le mieux. Sasuke sera un très bon époux, je puis vous le garantir.

Il calqua ses yeux profondément noirs, que tout Uchiwa possédaient, dans ceux, azur de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière détourna la tête, voulant être sûre qu'il lui serait impossible de lire la vérité dans son regard. Cette horrible vérité qui causerait sa mort ainsi que celle des siens.

La calèche s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant la délicieuse jeune femme. Celle-ci regarda par la fenêtre et ce qu'elle y vit ne la rassura guère. Là, leur voiture venait de s'arrêter devant l'église où, à l'instant suivant, devait se dérouler la cérémonie qui la condamnerait probablement à une mort certaine.

Madara Uchiwa, l'oncle de Sasuke Uchiwa Duc de Ravenham, sortit de leur calèche puis, égal à un homme de son rang, il tendit sa main à la jeune femme afin de l'aider à descendre.

La jolie blonde sentit ses mains devenir moites, mais reprenant contenance, elle déposa délicatement l'une d'entre elles dans celle du gentleman.

Une fois la tache accomplie, celui-ci se pencha vers elle et lui murmura, alors qu'ils se trouvaient déjà devant l'immense porte de l'église :

- N'ayez craintes, tout se passera pour le mieux.

La gorge sèche, la jeune fille était incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, et donc se contenta d'acquiescer.

N'importe quel fin observateur aurait été capable de voir la fine couche brillante qui recouvrait ses yeux azurs.

Et c'est d'une main tremblante que la belle blonde abaissa son voile, puis prenant appui sur le bras que lui offrait Uchiwa senior, elle lui annonça d'une voix déterminée :

- Nous pouvons y aller, Mon Seigneur.

* * *

Tout les invités, installés dans la salle regardaient, bouche-bée, la sublime créature qui venait de passer le seuil de l'église.

Midori, une expression des plus rageuses sur le visage, contemplait son frère avec jalousie.

Il est vrai que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'il prenne sa place pour le mariage, mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que lui, son frère, serait aussi beau qu'elle aurait été dans cette robe.

Comme toutes les personnes de la salle, elle le regardait, arrangée de sorte à ce qu'on la prenne pour son jumeau, au bras du grand Madara Uchiwa.

Comment son frère pouvait-il autant ressembler à une femme ?

Il semblait à ce moment bien plus féminine qu'elle.

**Pov Midori.**

Non mais quelle injustice ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit parfait ?

Bon sang, il porte une robe ! Alors pourquoi elle lui sied mieux qu'à moi ? Même ses cheveux ont l'air plus doux que les miens alors qu'il n'en prend jamais soin.

Je lorgnais mon frère avec toute la rancœur que j'avais en moi.

Je le voyais s'appuyer délicatement sur le bras de Madara, avançant gracieusement dans l'allée.

Sa longue robe d'une blancheur immaculée, dont j'avais moi-même rembourrer le niveau du buste, dénuait ses épaules, laissant apercevoir une peau joliment dorée.

Pour l'occasion, il avait détaché ses cheveux blonds et ceux-ci retombaient de par et d'autre de son visage. Visage qui était caché par un voile mais malgré cela, on réussissait à distinguer une couleur bleutée au niveau des yeux.

Étant sa jumelle je ressentais sans mal son malaise et je me refusais à faire quoique ce soit pour le soulager, c'est donc pour cette raison que je détournais les yeux dès que je sentis son regard chercher le mien. Il espérait, sans doute, un peu de réconfort de ma part, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui en donner.

Mon regard se porta donc sur mère et j'espérais qu'elle ne remarquera pas l'échange frauduleux auquel nous avions procédé. Elle qui adore son Naruto !

Malgré l'envie que j'ai de voir sa réaction, lorsqu'elle découvrira que son trésor se retrouvait marié de force à un… homme, je commençais vraiment à regretter cette mascarade.

**Fin Pov.**

**Pov Naruto**.

Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Cette phrase se répétait en litanie dans ma tête car au moment même où nous avions passés la porte, toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers nous.

J'ai toujours exécré être au centre de l'attention d'autrui ! Leurs regards me font peur, je perdais toute détermination.

Paniqué, je cherchait des yeux Midori et je fus soulagé quand je rencontrais les siens. Mais elle détourna purement et simplement la tête.

Pourquoi Midori ?

Alors que j'ai tant besoin de ton soutien…

Mon mal-être était tel que j'essayais désespérément de me rendre invisible aux yeux de tous. La peur qui avait remplacée le soulagement devant l'église repris possession de mon corps au point si élevé que mes jambes commencèrent a flageoler dangereusement et j'étais persuadé que j'allais finir par m'étaler de tout mon long devant tout ces gens, quand je sentis un regard particulièrement brulant sur ma personne.

Intrigué, je cherchais discrètement la personne qui me fixait avec tant d'intensité et je fut hypnotisé par deux orbes noires aux étranges reflets rouges. Celles du Duc, mon futur époux.

Il me toisait avec un regard, aux premiers abords, froid, mais avec aussi, paradoxalement quelque chose d'autre, d'incroyablement chaud que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

Puis coupant le contact visuel je me mis à observer son corps, et quel corps !

Il avait revêtu un ensemble noir faisant ressortir sa peau d'un blanc neige, contrairement à la mienne. De son côté droit, je distinguais sans mal l'épée accrochée à la ceinture, ce qui montrait, par le port d'arme blanche, sa haute naissance.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'arrivais devant lui, et c'est la voix du prêtre qui me ramena sur terre.

Comme j'aurais aimé être loin d'ici ! Je repensai à la conversation que j'avait eu hier dans la soirée avec Midori.

Et cette fois, c'est le désespoir qui m'envahit.

A suivre

**Alors? Pas trop déçut?**

**Merci d'avoir lu**

**Bye-bi**

**Hina-Pyon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas..**

**Bonjour**

**Voila le chapitre 4 corrigée par Hanako Hayashi et je la remercie.**

**Je sais, j'aurais du le posté depuis longtemps, désolée, je n'ai même pas d'excuse...**

**Je remercie aussi les personnes ayant lu et m'ayant laissé une review:**

**Itooshii Koneko:** Eh bien je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire te plaise au point de t'en rendre accro...Moi j'aime bien voir Naruto féminine mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand Sasuke découvrira son identité alors il redeviendra masculin. Merci beaucoup pour la review et désolée du retard.

**Yezel**:Je vais essayé, je dis bien essayée de rallongée les chapitres mais franchement je les trouve déja assez long moi... Sasuke ne découvrira pas tout de suite l'imposture mais aura déjà quelques doutes**. **Et pour l'amour entre les deux... C'est franchement pas pour tout de suite hein. Mais y'aura beaucoup d'attirance et tout. Merci pour la review, bye-bi.

**Leyya09:** Merci d'avoir lu et voici la suite avec un peu de retard... Bisous

**Joonie S.A:** Ba voila la suite et la nuit de noce c'est pour le prochain chapitre, juste après le bal, par contre il y aura de nouveaux personnages de Naruto qui feront leur apparition mais juste après celui la. Merci pour la review et bonne lecture.**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **

**Flash back**

Les deux blonds étaient installés autour d'une grande table, dans la salle à manger.

Naruto, le garçon, dégustait son repas sans le savourer. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour cela et surtout le fait, que bientôt, il échangerait de place avec sa sœur, le rendait malade au point qu'une désagréable envie de vomir lui saisissait les entrailles.

Sa sœur, bien qu'elle soit la cause de tous les problèmes du moment, ne se souciait guère de son état et semblait même être plus heureuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Pourtant elle aurait du ressentir elle aussi, comme son jumeau, un malaise évident. Son regard bleu se posa sur son frère, et un sourire illumina ses traits, un sourire malicieux. Et malgréle malaise évident de son frère, c'est d'une voix qu'elle espérait innocente, qu'elle le questionna :

- Que t'arrive-t-il Naruto ? Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé.

Le jeune homme la toisa du coin de l'œil. Soit elle faisait exprès, soit elle ne se sentait pas le moins du monde concernée par les problèmes de la famille Uzumaki.

Mais le blond ne voyait pas les choses comme cela, loin de là, pour lui, Midori s'inquiétait de le voir ainsi. Il lui lança donc un sourire éblouissant qui aveugla presque sa sœur alors qu'il répondait d'une voix qu'il voulut rassurante :

- Ce n'est rien... Je n'ai pas vraiment faim ce soir.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil, narquoise. Son frère n'avait pas faim? Elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Lui qui d'habitude se comportait comme un vrai paysan lorsque de nourriture il était question. Mais ce qui l'agaça, car Midori était agacée,fut, le fait qu'il soit capable de lui sourire alors qu'elle allait gâcher sa vie par pur égoïsme.

Naruto était naïf et elle le détestaità cause de ça. Elle voulait qu'il prenne enfin conscience du monde qui l'entoure, de ce monde rongé de l'intérieur par la crasse créée par les hommes… Comme elle... Le fait qu'il soit toujours innocent malgré que, exactement comme elle, Naruto est côtoyé la saleté du monde, lui semblait tellement injuste.

Alors elle se décida. Elle décida de l'entraîner dans le vrai monde, celui qui le briserait à coup sur.

La jeune femme remit en place son masque de jeune fille en fleur et annonça d'une voix mielleuse :

- Ah, ce n'est que ça. A vrai dire, j'ai cru que tu avais entendu ce que nous nous sommes dit, le Duc et moi, durant notreinterlude. Tu sais, je me demande vraiment comment votre nuit de noce va se dérouler. Il refuse de ne pas la consommer.

Son jeune frère surprit en lâcha sa fourchette. Perdu, il rechercha dans les yeux de sa sœur la moindre trace d'une quelconque plaisanterie.

- T-tu… Mais... Je ne peux pas ! Mido...

- Je sais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu es en pleine période menstruelle.

Naruto ne comprit pas et Midori prit un malin plaisir à lui expliquer :

- Tu vois, les jeunes filles ont tous les mois et durant quelques jours, des saignements.

Là, le futur marié eut ce que l'on peut nommer une expression horrifiée.

- Mais... Comment vous... vous blessez ? Je le ferai si ça...

Un rire l'interrompit et sa sœur continua :

- Naruto, on ne saigne pas à cause d'une blessure ! Mais pour faire simple, on saigne de notre intimité et cela est normal.

Le jeune homme semblait perdu. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que sa sœur saignait de là... La jolie blonde, à la vue de sa tête, compris tout de suite ce à quoi il pensait, cet idiot.

- Ecoutes moi bien, tu diras à ton futur mari, que tu es indisposé pour le moment et qu'à défaut de se retrouverrecouvert de sang, il ne te toucheras pas. Et elle rajouta en voyant le regard perplexe de son frère.

- Tu sais comment un homme fait l'amour à une femme au moins ?

Naruto se releva outré.

- Midori ! Une jeune fille ne doit pas parler de ça ouvertement ! la gronda-t-il nerveusement.

Après lui avoir lancé un regard on ne peut plus amusé, Midori sortit de la salle en terminant .

- N'oublies surtout pas, tu lui diras que si il tient vraiment à ce que son sexe ne soit pas ensanglanté, qu'il ne s'avise surtout pas de... lança t'elle avant de disparaitre, laissant derrière elle, un Naruto pour le moins gêné et surtout rouge de honte.

Il se rassit, croisa les bras sur la table et y posa sa tête.

- Indisposé... Le rouge lui monta de nouveau aux joues quand il repensa à l'explication de Midori.

**Fin flash back.**

* * *

- Le voulez-vous ?

Un silence suivit cette question posée par le prête à l'intention du beau travesti. Mais dans ses pensées, il fut incapable de l'entendre.

Le duc contemplait cette merveille qui allait devenir sa femme. Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il aurait à la dresser si il souhaitait la conquérir et il ne se gênerait pas. La voir ignorer la question la plus importante de cette cérémonie ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir de la voir soumise, mais pour le moment, elle se devait de répondre au plus vite, sous peine de couvrir l'illustre famille Uchiwa de honte.

- Le voulez-vous ? insista le prêtre gêné par ce silence. Silence que, si la jeune demoiselle s'entêtait à ne pas vouloir combler, serait bientôt parcouru de murmures incessant.

Enfin, elle revint à elle et répondit d'une petite voix perçée par la peur.

**Pov Naruto**

Je... Je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas me marier ! Si j'accepte, je devrais passer le restant de mes jours auprès de cet homme, en vivant dans la crainte que la supercherie soit découverte. Il ne se contentera surement pas d'un mariage blanc d'après Midori et je... Je ne le veux tout simplement pas. Pourtant c'est la voix tremblante que j'annonce :

- O-oui j-je le veux.

Ainsi, je liai ma vie à la sienne, me condamnent tout simplement.

Le soulagement des invités fut entendu, comme celui d'une personne.

Comment aurais-je eu le cran de refuser ce mariage ?

Encore une fois, je me décidais à croiser le regard de ma moitié. Celle-ci me fixait avec crainte, et colère je crois.

Mais qu'ai-je donc fais ? Pourquoi Midori ne voit pas tout les efforts que je m'efforce à faire pour elle ?

Puis je me tournais vers ma mère qui elle, me regardait avec incompréhension.

Mon Dieu faite qu'elle n'ai pas remarqué la supercherie !

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée...

Hein ? Embrasser qui ?

Je n'eus à peine le temps de méditer sur le sujet, qu'un bras puissant me retourna et mon attention fut attirée par le Duc.

Ce dernier, d'un mouvement impatient retira mon voile et nos yeux purent enfin se croiser sans barrière gênante.

Comme je suis gêné ! J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il me voit tel que je suis réellement et cela ne me plaît en rien.

Un sourire discret mais bien présent étira ses lèvres, et délicatement il se pencha vers moi, comme si il craignait de me faire peur. Étonnamment, je ne ressentis aucune crainte quand son séduisant visage se retrouva juste à quelques millimètres du mien. Et quand enfin, il scella ses lèvres aux miennes, mon corps entier fut parcouru par une onde d'apaisement.

Je pensais à ce moment que, peu importait la suite, il serait la pour me protéger. Alors je m'abandonnais au baiser, lui offrant l'accès à ma bouche. J'espérais bien plus qu'une simple caresse mais revins bien vite sur terre lorsqu'il se décolla de moi.

- Vous êtes désormais Mari et Femme.

Comment ai-je pu oublier dans quelle situation je me trouvais !

Tout ce qui se déroula après le baiser ne m'intéressait guère, tout ce que je voulais c'était récupérerer ma place auprès de Mère.

**Pov Naruto fin**

* * *

**Pov Midori**

Qu'il ne fasse pas l'idiot !

Mais bon sang, qu'attend-t-il pour répondre ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas changer d'avis au dernier moment et avouer le subterfuge ?

Paniquée à l'idée que mon frère puisse me trahir de la sorte, car bien entendu je le prendrais comme tel, je cherchais par tout les moyens d'empêcher cela.

Mais comment le pourrais-je, après tout, il était impossible pour moi d'intervenir sans me faire remarquer, et cela n'était pas souhaitable. Pas souhaitable du tout.

Alors résignée, je me mis à prier pour que mon idiot de jumeau ne me cause pas préjudice. Comme tout le monde dans la salle, je poussais un soupir de soulagement quand j'entendis la voix bégayante de mon frère, accepter d'être lié à vie à l'homme.

Il m'aime vraiment Naruto... Il a beau dire qu'il le fait pour Mère, je sais qu'il le fait pour moi aussi et j'en suis contente. Cela signifie qu'il me sera possible de l'utiliser aussi après son mariage.

Une joie malsaine m'envahit mais j'y mis bien vite fin, de peur que mon remplaçant ne le remarque.

Je le vis tourner la tête vers moi et cette fois-ci, je décidais de ne pas détourner le regard et lui montrais donc ma colère.

Il m'avait quand même fait peur celui-là.

Puis son regard se dirigea vers Mère et je fit pareil, et ce que je vis ne me plut pas.

Elle savait. Elle savait, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Je vis sa main se diriger vers la mienne et je regrettais de ne pas être le témoin de Naruto. J'aurais dû accepter quand il me l'avait demandé, cela m'aurait éviter de me retrouver à côté de cette femme qui me lacerait la main de ses ongles.

C'est donc ça, une faible femme. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques jours, elle s'était retrouvée au lit, à cause d'une quelconque maladie et depuis c'est bien la première fois qu'elle sort de sa chambre, car elle ne voulait louper en rien le mariage du siècle.

Faisant fi de la douleur, parce que je ne pouvais faire autrement, je me remis à toiser méchamment mon frère.

**Fin POV Midori**

**A suivre**

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé se chapitre?**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**Merci encore d'avoir lut**

**Bye-bi**

**Hina-Pyon  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour  
****Avant je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié plus tot mais je n'ai vraiment pas eut le temps... Et oui, je passe le bac dans un mois...  
****Sinon, voila le chapitre 5 corrigée par Hanako ma beta adorée!**

******Je remercie aussi les personnes ayant lu et m'ayant laissé une review:**

**Llala: **Tu n'es pas la premiere personne a me dire que Naruto est trop feminin... J'avoue que j'adore le voir soumis ainsi mais le contexte de l'histoire le  
force a ce conduire comme ça, est aussi a cette époque, les hommes étaient un peu féminin donc... Mais j'essaie de le faire devenir un peu plus masculin dans les autres chapitres! Pour Midori, oui elle a souffert mais compte bien se rattrapper par la suite, a faire souffrir son monde et merci beaucoup pour ta review constructive.

**Yukina: **Merci beaucoup, voila la suite!

**shishi-sama: **En tant normalje ne cède jamais aux petites gamines qui font des crises, mais vu que c'est pour une bonne cause, voila la suite ^^ et merci d'avoir lu!

**Kimy:** Merci, ne t'inquiete pas j'ai l'intention de la terminer même si je met du temps pour poster, d'ailleurs voici le chapitre 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

**oOo**

En dehors de l'église, près de là où se tenaient les fiacres, deux personnes discutaient, ou plutôt, se disputaient.

Elles semblaient en grand désaccord et échangeaient avec de grands gestes.

L'une, une femme, possédait des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, attachés en un chignon tenu par une pince, sertie de perles aussi émeraudes que ses yeux.  
L'autre était homme avec une chevelure dorée, attachée en queue de cheval.

Un fin observateur n'aurait eu aucun mal à remarquer la silhouette plus que féminine de ce dernier.

Soudain, la femme aux cheveux flamboyants s'énerva et, d'un mouvement rapide, gifla avec force la joue gauche du soit disant "jeune homme".

Ce dernier, plus que choqué d'avoir été coupé en pleine phrase par une frappe bien puissante, s'arrêta net et tremblant, il toucha sa joue meurtrie, où une marque rouge faisait déjà apparition.

Puis, plissant les yeux au contact de ses doigts froids sur la rougeur, il cracha de manière glaciale :

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Annoncer aux Uchiwa que le mariage est truqué ? Que c'est, en réalité, ton fils qui jouait le rôle de la mariée ?

Sa voix n'avait rien d'une tonalité masculine, elle était à la limite du haut perché.

Étonnement, son vis-à-vis n'en fut pas surpris.

**OoO**

Kushina, la belle dame rousse se sentait piégée.

Comment sa fille avait-elle pu devenir un pareil monstre ?

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton frère Midori ? Ton frère jumeau ! s'égosilla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres pleines de Midori.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez point mère, Naruto ne risque rien.  
Bien que d'une naïveté surprenante, il est assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il ne devra pas...

La travestie fut une fois de plus interrompue.

- Assez !

Les prunelles émeraudes de sa mère se firent perçantes.

- A la première occasion, tu reprendras ta place auprès du Duc et je ferais en sorte que, plus jamais, tu n'ais la possibilité d'approcher Naruto !

_**Pov Midori**_

Mais que croit-elle ?

Que prise de remords, j'accepterai de reprendre ma place ?

Comptes la dessus oui !

- Midori !

Je tressaillis imperceptiblement à l'entente de la voix nasillarde de mère.

Vraiment, toucher son Naruto, doit être le pire des crimes au monde j'ai l'impression.

Mais sachant pertinemment que cette conversation ne nous mènerait à rien, vu de quelle façon elle avait débuté, je fis mine d'abdiquer, acceptant mon avenir.

- Oui mère, je... je n'aurais pas dû f-faire ça à Naruto mais j'ai t-tellement peur d-de ce mariage, lui avouais-je la voix tremblante et traversée de sanglots.

J'espérais qu'avec ça, elle allait me laisser tranquille un petit moment, mais elle continua la voix emplie d'une colère mal contenue :

- Arrêtes ça immédiatement jeune fille, ta comédie ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Tu reprendras ta place... C'EST UN ORDRE !

Ce jour est bien le premier où j'eus l'occasion de la voir bouillir de la sorte.  
Même au départ de l'ainé, elle n'avait pas été aussi hargneuse.

Ah lala...

Bien que dans une situation critique, je me réjouissais intérieurement de la voir dans tous ses états.

Et de toute façon, pour moi, il était hors de question que je reprenne cette fichue place, mais je fus vaincue par l'attention brulante de mère.

-Très bien, dis-je au bout d'un moment.  
Mais mère, cela devra attendre quelques jours.

Je vis qu'encore une fois, elle s'apprêtait à m'interrompre et je poursuivis :

- Le Duc et sa femme, et j'insistais bien sur le mot femme pour bien lui faire comprendre que son fils, désormais était réduit au rang de femme, ne seront disponibles que dans quelques semaines.  
Vous n'oubliez pas qu'ils doivent passer quelque temps ensemble, afin de s'habituer à leur vie de jeunes mariés.

Mère soupira et se reprit immédiatement après l'annonce.

- Cela ne change rien. Quand ton frère viendra nous saluer après ces quelques jours, tu repartiras à sa place ET crois-moi, si j'entends suite à ça, ne serait-ce que ton nom, tu le regretteras.

Je m'apprêtais à me défendre, à renfort d'arguments comme quoi il était indigne à une mère de menacer sa fille, ou que le fait qu'avoir une nette préférence pour Naruto était malsain et ignoble, mais elle me devança.

- N'oublies pas la cause de tous nos maux, lâcha-t-elle, l'air détruite.

C'est à cet instant que je sus qu'elle ne m'aimerait plus jamais comme avant.

En disant cela, ses yeux émeraudes brillaient de plus en plus, pourtant aucune larme ne s'échappa, au contraire, elle me toisa froidement puis m'ordonna de rentrer avec elle.

Pour cause ?

Voir son fils chéri au bras d'un homme la rendait malade.

Je la suivis de loin jusqu'à notre fiacre, où je dû l'aider, en tant qu'"homme", à monter à bord.  
Après avoir appelé un cochet, je m'installais à mon tour à l'intérieur.

Et machiavéliquement, je mis en route mon futur projet.

**OoO**

Une vague de bien-être parcouru le corps de Naruto dans son intégralité.  
Après la cérémonie, il avait été dans l'obligation de saluer, en compagnie de son époux, les nouveaux membres de sa famille ainsi que des amis de celle-ci.

Puis feignant un léger malaise, il s'était éclipsé par la porte de derrière, celle qui menait à la petite cour de l'église.

Soupirant, il enleva son diadème de fleurs blanches, où était accroché son voile, pour l'abandonner sans le moindre regret sur la première pierre.

L'air frais de ce début de soirée était pour lui un étrange calmant.

Cette brise apaisait son cœur qui n'avait que trop battu durant ses dernières heures.

Le jeune blond avait été paniqué à l'idée que l'atroce supercherie soit découverte par une tierce personne.

Le fait que lui, un homme, se travestisse en femme pour épouser un autre homme était dégradant.

Une honte !

Et quand plus tôt, les douces lèvres du Duc avait capturées les siennes...

Il avait été loin de détester ce contact intime réservé uniquement aux amants, bien au contraire, tout son être en redemandait mais lui, ou plutôt sa tête était totalement contre.

Comme tout cela était contre nature !

Il ne pouvait souhaiter être dans les bras d'un homme !

Trop pris par ses pensées pour le moins désordonnées, il n'entendit pas la personne qui se dirigeait droit vers lui et il sursauta quand celle-ci toussota pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

Se retournant d'un coup, le blond posa une main sur son cœur comme pour en ralentir les battements effrénés.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant l'intrus, qui n'était autre que le fidèle valet du Duc.

Ce dernier se contenta de le fixer sans ciller, le regard étrangement neutre.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ? demanda, au bout d'un moment le jeune marié, un début d'agacement dans la voix.

Mais que lui voulait ce valet bon sang ?

Qu'attendait-il, en le toisant de la sorte, cela était extrêmement gênant !

- Le banquet va bientôt débuter et il vous faut retourner auprès de votre époux.

Naruto lui lança un regard en coin et annonça, une pointe de déception dans la voix

- Est-ce mon époux qui vous envoie ?  
Est-il à ce point incapable de venir chercher sa femme lui-même ?

Shikamaru lâcha un bâillement sonore et reçut deux yeux surpris.

Mais comme si de rien était, il glissa :

- Incapable ? Surement pas.

Puis ajouta sournoisement :

- Après tout, l'homme est capable de tout.

Le jeune travesti se tendit brusquement.

Il avait du mal entendre.

Une fine couche de sueur recouvrit son front et d'une voix mal-assurée il l'interrogea :

- P-pardon ?

Souriant d'un air condescendant le valet répéta alors:

- Sasuke, est capable de tout. Comme n'importe quel homme, surtout si celui-ci se retrouve pourvu d'une si belle femme.

Naruto, étonné par ses paroles, rougit en les entendant.

Il était affreusement gêné, il était un homme.

Mais au fond de lui, il en était flatté.

Il ne vit pas l'expression sérieuse de l'éternel endormit qui le contemplait intensément.

_**Pov Naruto  
**_  
Finalement, je m'avançais vers le valet.

Il se contenta de me tendre son bras et me guida jusqu'à l'endroit où m'attendait mon époux.

Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de me donner le bras.

Il était occupé à discutailler avec une jeune femme aux étranges cheveux roses qu'il lui arrivaient aux reins.

Par contre elle, elle me sauta dessus et calqua ses prunelles dans les miennes tout en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je n'avais qu'un mot : Magnifique.

Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'admirer pareille jeune femme.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle se pencha délicatement vers le Duc et lui chuchota une phrase que seul lui pouvait entendre.

Un sentiment indéfinissable se fit ressentir dans ma poitrine et je la toisais froidement.

Pourquoi cette femme à la beauté exotique n'accordait grâce qu'au Duc, mon époux ?

Certes à l'instant j'étais en femme mais je savais pertinemment qu'en homme, elle ne m'aurait accordé aucun regard au vue de la façon dont elle dévorait littéralement Sasuke des yeux.

Celui-là le lui rendait bien.

Plus qu'agacé par ce que je voyais, je me détachais de cette femme que je ne connaissais pas et qui se permettait tant de familiarité envers moi.

- Sasuke, auriez-vous l'amabilité de faire les présentations ? demanda-t-elle, croyant sans doute que le fait que je ne connaisse pas son identité, me rendait mal à l'aise.

Le dit Sasuke eut enfin l'air de se rendre compte de ma présence.

- Chère épouse voici la Baronne de Mc Galyster, Sakura Haruno.

Elle me fixa, puis un sourire éclatant pris possession de ses lèvres toutes aussi roses.

- Enchantée très chère. J'espère que nous deviendrons très bonnes amies, m'avoua-t-elle en reprenant mon bras.

N'écoutant pas un traitre mot de la formule de politesse, je cherchais le valet des yeux, car je ne l'avais pas vu disparaitre, mais mon attention fut de nouveau attirée par la Baronne.

Me souriant sans cesse elle me murmura :

- Toi, même si tu es devenue la Duchesse de Ravenham, Sasuke lui, est à moi ! Ne t'avises pas de me le voler.

Sa voix doucereuse me fit frissonner.

Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

Je cherchais des yeux Sasuke, pour voir s'il avait entendu mais son expression impassible m'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Pourtant j'avais comme l'impression qu'il était légèrement contrarié par quelque chose.

Lentement, je le vis tendre la main vers moi et je la saisie, soulagé de me séparer de cette femme.

Je me sentis apaisé quand gracieusement, il me guida vers le plus somptueux des fiacres qui ne tarderait pas à nous emmener dans le château de Ravenham.

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

Le blond grimpa avec aisance dans le carrosse, sous l'œil surprit du Duc qui s'apprêtait à l'aider, galanterie oblige.

Personne ne vit le sourire narquois du valet, alors qu'il s'installait à son tour à la place conducteur.

A suivre

**Voila, c'était le chapitre 5, je posterais le 6 jeudi normalement!**

**Bye-Bi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Midori...**

**Bonsoir**

**Voici le chapitre 6 corrigée par Hanako!  
**

**Je remercie les lecteurs et les reviewers:**

**Hime: **Helas, le pauvre Naruto ne seras pas mangé tout de suite... mais merci d'avoir lut!

**Yezel: **Je suis contente de voir que tu suis toujours ma fic,merci. Ah la la, Midori n'a aucun succès... Voila la suite!

**Chanlight: **Oublié Delicieuse Imposture? Pas grave, tu t'es bien rattrappée en lisant et en commentant^^.Merci pour le commentaire**.**

**sa14: **Merci beaucoup, voila suite!

**deadman:** Itachi on ne le verra que plus tard, beaucoup plus tard... Bonne lecture!

**Sebatian Balck Angel: **Merci beaucoup! Ah je voix qu'on attend aussi un corps a corps... Bah tu verras dans pas longtemps la "fameuse nuit de noce".

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**

La salle de bal était immense !

C'est en la contemplant que Naruto se rendit compte de l'incroyable fortune des Uchiwa.

De l'entrée, il lui était impossible d'en voir le bout.

Par contre elle, était éclairée par plus de milles chandeliers, la mettant en valeur, étalant sans honte sa richesse.

Bien que légèrement surprit, le jeune marié n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur tel et tel objet, ou encore sur les portraits qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin, car la voix de son _époux _retentit fortement à ses oreilles, malgré le brouhaha qui les entourait.

Il se retourna vers lui, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, ou du moins essayait, mais l'attraction était si forte qu'il ne put résister et plongea ses perles azurées dans celles de son, désormais, homme.

La beauté virile qui émanait de lui le rendait assez méfiant, car il ressentait un désir assez déplaisant vis à vis de cet homme, alors que lui-même en était un.

- Il nous faut ouvrir le bal, très chère.

Cette phrase, prononcée sans aucune émotion, eut don de le mettre mal à l'aise, mais Naruto refusait de montrer son appréhension, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

Le duc de Ravenham fut momentanément interloqué de la voir abdiquer de la sorte.

Il avait été convaincu que la petite peste aurait trouvé le moyen de contourner cette tradition, uniquement pour lui montrer que jamais elle ne serait totalement à lui, malgré les liens du mariage.

Et là, pris de court, car il s'était préparé à une joute verbale des plus distrayante, il se retrouva à lui tendre doucement la main.

Docile, la belle y posa délicatement la sienne.

Elle fuyait son regard mais pas totalement, puisque le Duc eut la possibilité de croiser ses yeux pour ne s'en décrocher que lorsqu'il la sentit dans sa main.

Lentement, il la conduisit au milieu de la salle de bal, alors que les convives les entouraient, impatient de voir se mouvoir ce couple joliment accordé.

Puis vint le calme plat.  
Où le jeune duc masquait son étonnement à chaque coup d'œil envers sa femme.

Étrangement, il savait que quelque chose clochait, il le sentait.

Et pourtant, il était incapable d'en determiner la cause.

Il ne put approfondir ses pensées car la musique jouée par l'orchestre retentit dans l'immense salle et la valse débuta.

_**POV Sasuke**_

Doucement je posais ma main gauche sur la hanche droite de ma femme.

_Ma femme..._

Dire que maintenant, je vais devoir partager ma vie à cette femme...

Instinctivement, je la rapprochais de moi et la guidais comme il se doit.

Au début, je la sentais maladroite dans ses mouvements, mais au fur et à mesure que la valse durait, elle se détendait et prenait confiance dans mes bras.

Soulagé, au fond, de voir qu'elle savait un minimum danser et de ne pas être ridiculisé en ayant une piètre danseuse pour épouse, je pris plaisir à la guider en travers la salle, sous le regard admiratif des autres femmes.

_Apres tout, qui ne le serait pas en admirant le merveilleux Sasuke Uchiwa ?_pensais-je ironique.

La prise de ma main gauche se raffermit sur sa hanche et gênée, elle leva un regard intimidé vers moi.

Nos yeux se croisèrent et j'eus la certitude qu'elle n'était pas la femme du salon, de l'autre fois.

Certitude qui vola en éclat quand elle me murmura alors que je la faisais virevolter gracieusement.

- Profitez-en bien car ceci et bien la seule fois où vous aurez la possibilité d'apposer vos mains sur moi.

Puis comme si de rien était, elle baissa la tête, faisant mine d'observer le sol.

Bien que surpris par cette annonce, je ne puis m'empêcher de sourire.

Aurais-je finalement le droit à une joute ?

Sournoisement, je la rapprochais de moi, la plaquant pratiquement contre mon torse alors que nous dansions toujours et que d'autres couples nous avaient rejoint.

J'abaissai mon visage pour qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et lui rappelai :

- Pourtant... Il m'a semblé hier vous avoir fait comprendre mes intentions pour cette nuit. Auriez-vous déjà oublié ?

Je pus voir ses yeux agrandis par la surprise et pensais immédiatement qu'elle allait capituler, quand, à son tour elle me sourit et me lança sous le ton de la confidence :

- N'ayez crainte, je m'en souviens parfaitement mais...

Elle marqua une hésitation puis reprit :

- Il se trouve que je refuse catégoriquement le moindre contact physique avec vous. Est-ce vraiment dur à comprendre ?

Légèrement vexé, je la fixai de mes yeux noirs et essayai de sonder les siens.

Pourquoi me refusait-elle ce qui me revenait de droit ?

- Je vous le répète, le jeu de la vierge ne vous va pas.  
Il serait plus facile pour vous de vous laissez aller à vos instincts.  
On ne change pas en une journée.

Je m'arrêtais le temps que mes mots l'atteigne puis je rajoutais confiant :

- Je vous ferais gémir de la même manière que dans les écuries si ce n'est que plus intensément.

Je vis une délicieuse couleur carmine prendre possession de ses joues alors que ses yeux me toisèrent froidement.

- Evitez de colporter ce genre de propos. Mes chastes oreilles ne les supportent que très difficilement.  
- Aussi chastes que l'est votre couche dans laquelle vous vous accouplez avec le premier venu.

Je pus sans mal voir que suite à ma tirade elle fulminait haineusement.  
Ses lagons azurés me lançait des éclairs et elle s'apprêtait à me répondre avec rage quand soudain, son expression changea du tout au tout et devint coquine.

Elle lâcha ma main et je la sentit remonter sournoisement jusqu'à ma nuque.

Une pression se fit ressentir à ce niveau et son visage remonta jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Moui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle, vous avez raison...

Une sourde colère gronda en moi, je me sentis d'humeur à lui faire regretter son manque de mœurs, comme il se doit.

Elle venait quand même d'avouer, sans honte, être une fille de petite vertue en annonçant ensuite joyeusement :

- Et ma couche le restera de votre présence uniquement, étant donné que vous seul n'y aurez sans doute jamais accès.

Je sentis sa langue sur mon lobe d'oreille et je fermais les yeux pour savourer cette douce sensation mais d'un coup plus rien.

Plus cette petite pression sur ma nuque, ni ce sentiment d'avoir un corps contre le sien.

Je rouvris les yeux et la vis s'éloigner au loin d'une démarche rapide, ignorant les commères qui voulait entamer une conversation quelconque avec l'heureuse élue.

C'est quand elle se retourna vers moi pour me regarder de haut que l'horreur de ses révélations me frappèrent de plein fouet.

Comment cette... Cette fille de joie osait-elle ?

Le fait qu'elle m'ait abandonné au milieu de la salle me donnait déjà des envies de meurtre, mais qu'elle m'avoue, tout en me provoquant, qu'elle soit déjà passée sous plusieurs mâles et que seul moi, son époux ne lui passerait jamais dessus...

Je le sens, ce mariage ne sera pas commun.

Je laissai place à un vrai sourire, que certains jugeraient de sadique, tout en me dirigeant vers un groupe de jeunes femmes où je reconnus en l'une d'entre elle. Une connaissance.

_**Fin POV Sasuke  
**_  
_**  
POV Naruto  
**_  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le centre de la salle de bal afin de l'ouvrir.

Seigneur, faites que je ne commette aucun faux pas !

Je suis persuadé que Midori me le fera regretter si jamais je ruinais sa réputation de fille parfaite.

Et d'ailleurs, où était-elle ?

Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas aperçue à la sortie de l'église, en compagnie de mère ?

M'aurait-elle vraiment abandonnée de son plein gré, alors que je me sacrifie pour elle ?

Apres mûre réflexion, je fus étonné par la tournure que prennaient mes pensées :

_Comment pouvais-je douter ainsi de ma sœur ?_

Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait juste pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention durant le bal, alors qu'elle était elle aussi censée se faire passer pour moi.

Autant je puis me montrer "féminine", de son côté, il lui serait impossible de se conduire comme un homme, et par sureté elle avait surement décidée de partir.

Sûr de moi, je déposais ma main libre sur l'épaule de mon époux.

_Mon Epoux..._

Ce qui signifie que jamais je n'aurai l'occasion de me marier avec une femme et d'avoir des descendants ?

Affligé, je me laissais entrainer par le Duc, qui lui se laissait guider par la musique sous les regards charmés de ses dames.

Etrangement, être dans ses bras ne me rebutais pas comme j'essayais de me le persuader.

Bien au contraire, j'avais ce sentiment d'être enfin à ma place.

Pourtant quand sa poigne se resserra sur ma hanche, je fus agacé et ne put m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir en croisant le sien.

Et j'eus momentanément l'impression qu'il que se doutait de quelque chose.

Paniqué j'enchainais à voix basse pendant qu'il me faisait tourner dans ses bras, dont les muscles se resserraient sous les vêtements :

- Profitez-en bien car ceci et bien la seule fois où vous aurez la possibilité d'apposer vos mains sur moi

Suite à ça, je distinguais avec soulagement que le doute avait été évincé.

Apres, pour éviter une quelconque confrontation visuelle, je baissais la tête, intéressé à suivre les mouvements de nos jambes.

Quand je me sentis plaqué contre un torse ferme.

Je relevais immédiatement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait quelques limites à ne pas dépasser, Uchiwa ou non.  
Mais il me devança en me narguant.

- Pourtant... Il m'a semblé hier vous avoir fait comprendre mes intentions pour cette nuit. Auriez-vous déjà oublié ?

Je savais qu'il parlait de sa discussion avec Midori.

- N'ayez crainte, je m'en souviens parfaitement mais...

Je marquais une petite hésitation intentionnelle puis rajoutais :

- Il se trouve que je refuse catégoriquement le moindre contact physique avec vous. Est-ce vraiment dur à comprendre ?

Je vis que je l'avais froissé et je trouvais cela extrêmement jouissif.

- Je vous le répète, le jeu de la vierge ne vous va pas.  
Il serait plus facile pour vous de vous laissez aller à vos instincts.  
On ne change pas en une journée.

Qu'insinuait-il par là ?  
Je sentis mon corps se tendre d'un coup.

- Je vous ferais gémir de la même manière que dans les écuries si ce n'est que plus intensément.

Plus qu'écœuré à la vison de nous deux dans une situation aussi...intime, je répliquai aussitôt froidement :

- Evitez de colporter ce genre de propos. Mes chastes oreilles ne les supportent que très difficilement.

- Aussi chastes que l'est votre couche dans laquelle vous vous accouplez avec le premier venu, rétorqua-t-il.

Haineux, je voulus immédiatement le provoquer en duel mais ma situation ne me le permettant, je réfléchis à une meilleure façon de lui rendre la pareille.

Monsieur Uchiwa avait vraiment l'air de détester passer en deuxième.

Je me fis donc le plaisir de lui annoncer après une petite mise en scène, tout en prenant soin de changer mon expression faciale, et le tout avec une voix sensuelle :

- Moui... Vous avez raison...

Je sentis sa respiration se bloquer et j'ajoutais joyeusement :

- Et ma couche restera chaste de votre présence uniquement, étant donné que vous seul n'y aurez sans doute jamais accès.

Pour pousser le vice, je lui léchais le lobe de l'oreille puis m'enfuis au loin.

Je me fis arrêter par de nombreuses dames de la cour mais me refusais à leur parler.

J'étais bien trop en colère pour cela.

Ce sale type !

Ce duc de malheur...

En cet instant, je fus presque soulagé que Midori ne finisse pas sa vie avec ce genre de noble, elle méritait largement mieux !

_**Fin POV Naruto**_

_**A suivre  
**_

_**Voila voila!**_

_**Je remercie une derniere personne, Tahitian Shaman pour ta review de derniere minutes!**_

_**Par contre je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le chapitre 7... Je l'ai deja écrit alors suggerer moi un jour et je verrais si je le poste ou pas.**_

_**Bye-bi!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...

**Bonsoir! Voici le chapitre 7 de Délicieuse Imposture!**  
**Encore une fois je remercie Hanako pour la correction!**

Je remercie également les lecteurs:

**Mello**: Et bien voilà la suite tant attendus! Merci aussi pour ta review très... pressante diront-nous. Bonne lecture!

**Deadman**: Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre... J'espère juste que tu ne seras trop déçut... Je pense aussi que je vais adopter le rythmes de parution que tu m'as proposée, enfin essayerserait plus juste! Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Shishi-sama**: Il est vrais qu'un peu de distraction entre les révisions serait pas mal... Alors voici la suite! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7** :

La Duchesse de Ravenham se tenait dans la chambre qu'elle devrait bientôt partager avec le Duc.

Son corps était tendu à son maximum.

La peur de devoir faire face à Sasuke la tiraillait de toutes part.

Comment allait se dérouler leur confrontation ?

Suite aux propos hautement ignobles de "son" mari, le travesti l'avait abandonné au milieu d'une valse, et avait immédiatement sommé une servante de le conduire jusqu'à ses appartements.

Cette dernière s'était aussitôt inclinée et empressée de l'entrainer à travers les innombrables couloirs.

La jeune fille l'avait ensuite priée de l'attendre quelques instants, le temps qu'elle aille lui chercher sa tenue, pour la nuit de noce.

Le jeune blond avait voulu protester, mais la demoiselle s'était éclipsée.

- Je vous ferais si belle et désirable que le Duc sera le plus comblé des hommes, avait-elle lancé gaiement avant de disparaitre par la porte.

Naruto avait rougit à ses propos.

Comment faire pour éviter cela ?

Il était resté debout au milieu de la chambre et attendait, stressé par le futur retour de la servante ô combien joyeuse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la dite servante revint.

Elle tenait dans ses mains un précieux vêtement.

_**Pov Naruto**_

Je la voyais qui, sourire aux lèvres, dépliait avec enthousiasme l'instrument de mon futur malheur.

Et quand elle me montra la fine chemise de nuit transparente, à la limite de l'indécence, je faillis m'étouffer tant l'horreur de la situation me parut grande.

Ma sœur aurait été forcée de porter cette chose, qui ne laissait guère place à l'imagination, et en plus elle aurait été à la merci de ce Duc de pacotille...

- Ma Dame... Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

La petite servante me contemplait, intriguée par le changement de mes expressions.

Je passais de la surprise à l'horreur, tout en ayant frôlé la peur, et après avoir dépassé la colère...

Maintenant venait l'indignation.

- J-je... J-je..., fut tout ce que je puis dire.

Je crus un instant que la servante allait me laisser là, ce que j'aurais apprécié, mais niet.

Elle posa délicatement le vêtement indécent au pied du lit puis s'avança doucement vers moi.

- Ma Dame, vous m'aviez l'air tellement pressée de vous unir au Duc, qu'en allant chercher votre tenue, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui annoncer que vous l'attendiez, impatiente, dans votre chambre.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent par la surprise.

Elle enchaîna alors qu'elle se positionnait dans mon dos.

- Il m'a ordonné de vous préparer et viendra bientôt honorer votre couche et ainsi, solidifier les liens du mariage.

Je sentis le haut de ma robe glisser le long de ma taille et revenant à moi, alors que j'étais complètement perdu par les dires horribles de la jeune servante, je la retint de justesse, remerciant le fait qu'elle soit derrière moi et ainsi, ne puisse voir le rembourrage de mon torse, qu'un œil entraîné n'aurait eut aucun mal à apercevoir, et ce, peu importe le corset.

Mon geste brusque ne passa, hélas, pas inaperçu car je la sentis se tendre et s'excuser d'une voix tentée de crainte.

- J- je ne voulais en aucun cas vous offenser, Ma Dame, mais le Duc m'a demandé de vous préparer et...

Je l'interrompis toujours de dos :

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour cela mademoiselle...

- Yakumo, Ma Dame...

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour cela Yakumo. Aujourd'hui je suis pudique et refuse donc que vous m'aidiez, de plus, je préfère me débrouiller seule. Vous pouvez disposer jeune fille.

Je ne vis pas sa mine déconfite quand elle partit, la tête basse.

Je venais sûrement de la blesser involontairement et le fait de le savoir me fendait le cœur car je n'avais senti que de la bonne volonté dans ses mouvements, pourtant, aux vues de ma situation, il m'était impossible de laisser une quelconque personne voir mon corps.

Soupirant, je finis de me dévêtir, luttant momentanément avec le corset, que Midori avait pris grand soin de serrer à m'en écraser la cage thoracique.

- Pour affiner ta taille, l'imitais-je exagérément, alors que je m'étais allongé sans grâce sur le grand lit à baldaquins après avoir tout de même enfilé le linge ridicule.

J'avais eu l'intelligence de garder mes sous-vêtements, un pantalon bouffant en soie ainsi qu'une chemise de nuit de la même matière.

Éreinté, car n'ayant pas l'habitude de porter autant de linge sur moi et donc d'en enlever autant, j'avais grand mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Mais je savais que je ne pourrais m'endormir en sachant que mon époux pouvait surgir d'une minute à l'autre, et abuser de moi comme il pourrait si bien le faire.

À cette pensée, tout à fait justifiée selon moi, je repensais à notre toute première rencontre dans l'écurie.

**OoO**

_Ce jour-là, alors que j'errais dans le jardin, j'entendis de drôles de bruits venant de l'étable._

Intrigué, puisque nous ne possédions plus aucun animal, je décidais courageusement de m'aventurer à l'intérieur.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur trois mignons chatons.

Adorant les animaux, je fus immédiatement conquis par ces trois exquises boules de poils.

Ainsi, je passais la matinée à les caresser et jouer en leur compagnie.

Quand, durant mon amusement, je vis deux orbes noires me fixer avec intensité.

Et là, j'appris que ces orbes appartenaient au Duc de Ravenham et qu'en plus de ça, il me prenait pour sa fiancée.

Je m'apprêtais à lui faire remarquer son erreur quand il se mit à me caresser.

Le pervers !

Que je sois sa future fiancée ou non, il n'avait aucun droit de poser ses doigts sur ma peau.

Pareil quand il me saisit, pour m'embrasser.

Il avait osé !

Heureusement que son valet l'avait interrompu sinon, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu me faire.

A cette idée, je me relevais en position assise et me recouvris la bouche d'une main.

- Seigneur il aurait pu me...

Je n'arrivais pas à formuler ces mots, comme s'ils me brulaient les lèvres, mais lorsque je réalisais que je n'avais même pas été capable de me défendre et m'étais laissé faire comme une... femme, la honte m'envahit.

Plus jamais il ne me touchera, fois de Naruto !

Cette affirmation pensée, je me rallongeais, quelque peu soulagé.

Lentement, je me détendis et mon esprit commença peu à peu à sombrer quand, la porte s'ouvrit.

Avec mes yeux que, heureusement je venais de fermer, je n'eus aucun mal à feindre le sommeil.

J'avais espéré que cet homme n'insisterait pas et me laisserait en paix.

_**Fin pov Naruto**_

_**Pov Sasuke**_

Je pénétrais dans la chambre, dans laquelle je savais que ma femme feindrait le sommeil.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que je la découvris allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés et les bras en croix.

Sa bouche grande ouverte laissait échapper d'atroces ronflements qui sonnaient faux à mes oreilles.

J'esquissais un sourire sardonique et m'approchais d'elle.

Les lueurs des flammes de la cheminée éclairaient partiellement son doux visage qui, bien qu'à l'instant soit d'un ridicule n'altérant aucunement sa beauté.

Ne prenant pas la peine de me déchausser, je grimpais sur l'immense lit pour ainsi m'installer au-dessus d'elle.

Je la vis tressaillir légèrement mais la miss se refusait toujours à ouvrir les yeux, alors que je savais son sommeil simulé.

Me penchant encore plus, je fus comme attiré par ses lèvres tentatrices, ouvertes, qui malgré l'horrible son qu'elle laissaient échapper, ne semblaient que vouloir une chose : un baiser.

Généreux, je m'accordais à le lui offrir et vicieusement, je fondis sur ses lèvres, étouffant par la même occasion un énième ronflement surfait.

À cet instant, j'ignore si j'aurais été capable de m'arrêter si elle ne m'avait pas repoussé et ce, avec une force insoupçonnée. Je me retrouvait au pied du lit.

Elle en profita pour se relever et se positionner à côté de l'âtre brûlant qu'était la cheminée, tout en ne cessant de me toiser comme si j'étais le pire des monstres.

- Comment osez-vous ! Couard !

L'insulte prononcée et le ton employé eurent raison de ma bonne humeur mais j'étais décidé à lui accorder quelques minutes avant de la faire mienne, donc d'une voix dépourvue du moindre sentiment je rétorquais :

- Couard dites-vous? Pourquoi donc ? Me suis-je conduis comme un lâche ?

- Oui,à l'instant. Vous aviez l'intention d'abuser de moi alors que je dormais, débita-t-elle.

Agacé par ses paroles qui me faisaient passer pour un être immonde, sans foi ni loi, j'ordonnais la voix amplifiée par la colère.

- Écoutez petite peste !

Je m'avançais à grands pas vers l'endroit où elle s'était réfugiée.

- Vous n'avez cesse de me provoquer depuis notre première rencontre.  
Il me semble tout à fait logique que ce soir, vous me montriez ce dont vous êtes capable et me prouviez que votre réputation est méritée !

Je la vis littéralement suffoquer à l'entente de mes mots ô combien véridiques.

- Arrêtez ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre m'accuser de forniquer avec le premier venu ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! m'ordonna-t-elle à son tour.

Je la voyais perdue, les yeux dans le vague, ça contrastait avec la détermination de sa voix.

Ses lèvres roses, qu'elle mordillait en attendant une réplique mordante de ma part.

Les joues agréablement colorées suite aux propos qu'une jeune femme pure ne devrait avoir à entendre.

Mon regard coula ensuite sur son corps que j'imaginais fait de lignes courbées, aussi gracieux que l'était son visage et je me retrouvais déçu, face à la présence de ses horribles sous-vêtements sans formes qu'elle portait en dessous de sa chemise de nuit.

Je n'eus qu'une envie, celle de lui arracher.

Mais la peur que je sentais émaner d'elle à chaque fois que je m'approchais de trop, m'assurait que si j'osais faire cela, elle risquerait de lui succomber.

De quoi avait-elle peur ?

De moi ?

L'idée qu'elle puisse m'imaginer la violenter me fit entrer dans une colère encore plus noire et je lui crachais :

- L'envie de vous prendre par la force n'est que trop présente à l'instant où je vous regarde.  
N'en n'avez-vous pas assez de jouer avec moi ?

- Je ne joue pas ! répondit-elle avec une moue enfantine que je jugeais adorable.

Je la sentis se détendre légèrement et cela me rassura.

Je tendis la main vers elle...

Elle se recula.

- Ne me touchez plus.

Je soupirais.

Si elle s'entêtait à ne pas faire d'efforts, je ne lui laisserai plus le choix.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos gestes, aussi doux puissent-ils être.  
Peu importe que maintenant vous soyez mon époux, jamais je ne vous serais soumise.

Alors c'était comme ça ?

Bien qu'énervé au plus haut point, le désir que j'éprouvais pour cette peste aux prunelles bleues me brûlait les entrailles.

_**Fin pov Sasuke**_

- Très bien.

Sasuke se retourna et se dirigea prestement vers le lit.

Étonné de le voir ainsi abandonner, Naruto le vit enlever ses bottes, le tout avec une grâce masculine que lui seul possédait.

Quand il eut terminé, il annonça d'une voix polaire :

- La tradition veut que je vous fasse l'amour devant les personnes souhaitant voir si votre corps n'est pourvu d'aucune tare, ainsi que constater si vous possédez votre virginité.

Le blond ne savait pas ou l'autre voulait en venir.

- Vierge vous ne l'êtes plus mais je peux quand même vous faire l'amour devant les invités, qui jugeront par eux même.  
Ainsi il constateront vos... performances.

Rouge, Naruto ne put qu'écouter.

- Je peux également vous faire l'amour ici, dans cette chambre à l'abri des regards scrutateurs.

- Mais je ne veux pas ! s'exclama alors le travesti.

Il reçu un regard glacial.

- Ou alors je peux vous prendre de force.  
Et croyez-moi bien que cela me dérange, je le ferais, uniquement parce que vous refusez de me donner ce que vous offrez, avec joie, aux autres.

Naruto avait subitement palit.

Il se savait piégé maintenant, car il était persuadé que le Duc ne jouait plus, il allait le prendre par la force !

La peur et la monstrueuse réalité le rattrapa.

"_Dieu non..."_

Si seulement il avait été une femme, il aurait accepté mais la situation était différente, et le sexe qui reposait entre ses jambes n'avait rien de féminin.

Il aurait tellement voulu se retrouver en face de cet homme avec son épée.

Et Duc ou pas, il lui aurait fait ravaler son ignoble chantage.

Relevant la tête, Naruto lui lança :

- Et bien faites ! Puisque les hommes de votre trempe ne peuvent que se soulager de cette manière.

Piqué au vif, le duc de Ravenham se leva et rapidement, il réussit à la saisir par le bras gauche.

- Répétez-moi ce que vous venez de dire.

La phrase avait été prononcée par une voix sourde.

Le blond sentit qu'il l'avait poussé à bout et s'écria :

- Vous m'avez me menacée de viol !

- Vous ne méritez que ça, répliqua le Duc du tac au tac.

Mais je vous l'accorde, repris-t-il. Donnez moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous faire mienne, là, tout de suite.

Il vit un nuage bordeau recouvrir le visage de la blonde et se sentit fondre quand elle lui annonça d'une petite voix :

- Je, j'ai... Il se trouve que j'ai mes menstrues... voilà, vous savez tout.

Il lança une œillade au Duc et celui-ci détourna la tête.

- Sasu... Mon seigneur ?

Sasuke était ébranlé par la nouvelle.

Bien qu'il semblait impassible, à l'intérieur il se posait milles et unes questions.

_Combien de temps duraient les menstrues déjà ?_

Un mois ?

Deux semaines ?

Il en avait déjà entendu parler et savait que les hommes n'aimaient pas cela, car il devaient s'abstenir pendant une longue période mais n'avait, jusqu'à présent, jamais eut le désir d'en entendre parler.

Il remit ses chaussures et quitta la chambre sans un regard pour sa jeune épouse qui contemplait perplexe l'endroit où il se tenait quelque temps plus tôt.

- Hein?

Naruto était légèrement déçu par sa fuite.  
Mais en même temps soulagé car il avait réussi !

Un sourire insolent illumina ses traits quasi-parfaits et il se jeta sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, respirant la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Une odeur de mâle...

...

...

D'un coup, il se redressa, fit vagabonder son regard à travers la chambre et remarqua que celle-ci était déjà occupée.

Il était dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Pour le peu de fois où il avait eu l'occasion de se retrouver collé contre son torse ferme, il lui aurait été impossible de ne pas se souvenir de cette odeur musquée.

- Sasuke... murmura-t-il niaisement.

Comment un être aussi beau pouvait-il être aussi... froid ?

Ses yeux d'un noir profond aux reflets rouges, sa peau d'albâtre d'un blanc pur, ses lèvres douces au goût fruité...

Son bas-ventre commençait à se réveiller et il paniqua.

- Non... chuchota-t-il la voix tremblante.

Il ne pouvait pas désirer un autre homme !

Mais le désir était présent, bien que tout juste éveillé, et il le sentait parfaitement.

- J-je ne v-veux pas...

Sa voix était brisée.

Un monstre.

Il n'était qu'un monstre pour ressentir ce genre de chose dégoûtante.

Prit d'une honte sans fond, il sentit des larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues.

- Non...

Puis après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, le jeune marié alla tristement rejoindre Morphée.

**OoO**

Une petite silhouette pénétra dans la chambre en faisant en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Elle laissa la porte entrouverte et se dirigea d'une démarche mal assurée vers le lit.

Arrivée au chevet de l'endormi, la petite silhouette le contempla avec admiration.

- Neji vient voir !

À ses mots, une main tremblante se posa sur la porte, puis après un moment, une tête fit son apparition aux côtés de cette dernière, le reste du corps lui, restait caché derrière elle.

- Allez Neji, viens voir comme elle est belle.

L'interpellé hésita un instant et à son tour, entra dans la chambre, les yeux brillants.

- C'est la princesse ?

A suivre

**Et bien voilà, c'était le chapitre 7 .**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu!**

**Bye-bi!**


End file.
